


Finding the Perfect Tree

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mystrade Advent Calendar 2017, Not Britpicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg and Mycroft search for the first Holmes-Lestrade Christmas tree.





	Finding the Perfect Tree

Greg and Mycroft set off early on a crisp December morning, looking forward to chopping down the first Holmes-Lestrade Christmas tree. When Greg first broached the idea, Mycroft was skeptical, to say the least. 

"Chop down a tree? Why would we do that? We can get a perfectly fine pre-cut spruce from a nearby lot. No fuss, no muss. They'll wrap it, load it on the car and we'll be on our way."

"What's the fun in that?" replied Greg. "Half the enjoyment is in the search. Strolling through the woods, hunting for the perfect, fresh tree to celebrate our first Christmas together as a married couple. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Fun", scoffed Mycroft. "Highly doubtful. You know I don't like 'field work'."

Greg laughed. "This isn't that kind of 'field work'. "C'mon Myc, try it. For me?"

Mycroft sighed and looked put upon, but then the corners of his mouth lifted. "You know I can't deny you anything Gregory."

"I know", replied Greg, with a twinkle in his eye.

So here they were, two days later, driving to Tanner's Tree Farm, in search of the perfect tree.

It was an ideal day for their excursion. The sun was peeking through the fluffy white clouds, and there was a very light dusting of snow on the ground. They were dressed in warm jackets, scarves and gloves to ward off the chill. 

They pulled up to the farm, a several hundred acre property at the top of a small hill where in the distance they could see a wood filled with various types of trees - Norway spruce, Blue spruce, Fraser fir, Douglas fir and Nordmann fir. At the end of the drive was a charming little cottage, smoke wafting out of the chimney. A jovial older gentleman with a bushy white beard came to greet them.

"Happy holidays gents, how are you both this fine morning?" 

"Great", replied Greg. "And you sir?"

"Can't complain. The sun is shining, business is good. The holidays are upon us. It's a magical time of year."

"That it is" said Greg, subtly bumping his shoulder into Mycroft. 

"Yes, yes" Mycroft startled. "Perfect day, to um, do this", he smiled.

"Got yourself a bow saw, do you? Or do you need to borrow one?"

"We'd like to borrow one if we can." said Greg. 

"Sure thing. Here you go", he said, handing over a saw. "And here's a sled and some rope to drag your find back. Got a fresh coating of snow last night which will make it easier to pull the sled. Now, the trees are off that way" the man stated, pointing to the woods beyond. "Any tree you like. Cut it down, bring it back here, we'll help you load it and you can be on your way!"

"Thank you sir. C'mon Myc, let's go get our tree!"

They walked through the rows of trees, searching for just the right one. Greg's excitement was infectious. Mycroft found he was starting to enjoy himself. It made him happy to see Greg so merry. 

Many of the trees they saw were ruled out - too tall, too short, too wide, too thin, too crooked. Finally they came upon a Nordmann fir that looked to be the one. About six feet tall, viridescent, with well spaced branches, and a perfect single branch at the top for a star. It was a sight to behold.

Greg had Mycroft hold the top of the tree while he cut through the trunk with the saw. They got it situated on the sled and tied it securely so it wouldn't fall off. They each took hold of the sled pull and made their way back to the cottage.

The man greeted them as they neared. "Ah, great choice lads, looks like a mighty fine tree you got there".

"Yes, we think so" agreed Greg, cheerfully. 

The man called his grandsons over to help them load the tree on top of the car. Once it was secure, Greg went to pay for the tree. He came back to the car with complimentary cocoa and biscuits to share. He and Mycroft rested against the back of the car, taking in the picturesque scene of the quaint village in the valley below the farm. 

Mycroft sidled closer to Greg, grasped his hand, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Thank you for broadening my horizons. This was truly a memorable experience. I hope this can be one of the many traditions we share together in the years ahead". 

"I'd like that very much" said Greg, turning to return Mycroft's kiss full on. "I love you."

"Love you too", murmured Mycroft.

They lingered a few minutes more, then Greg tugged lightly on Mycroft's scarf.

"Come on, let's get this tree home and start decorating!"

They got in the car, feeling upbeat and content, and made their way back to London, looking forward to making more holiday traditions together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to @egmon73 and @mottlemoth for putting the Mystrade Advent Calendar together! I take so much pleasure in reading all the wonderful Mystrade fan fiction out there. Although nerve wracking, I had fun straying outside my comfort zone to write a few things. Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
